Tied Together
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: OCxOC basically... Dark Chrona's OC Alex is a robber, who trys to rob my OC Saixe. They both, however, get caught by Mustang. They have two options: 1.) Face their punishment. Or 2.) Work together on Mustang's behalf.


**(I own nothing but the plot and my OC Saixe. Dark Chronas OC is Alex, which is in here.)**

**. . .**

"Mustang... There's some trouble, involving a robbery and a fight, you should come check it out.." The phone crackled and stopped.

He answered. "Be right there." He hung up the phone.

She walked along the crowded streets, dodging a few people and snaking a hand in a guy's pocket. She shoved her catch in her pocket and went to another's pocket. She left behind both ignorant men and women. She darted around the corner, into an alley. Surveying what she got, she sighed. She hadn't nearly enough that she at least needed. The wind swirled her blonde hair, whipping it around her face a bit.  
Her gaze searched the ground and landed on a boy with dark blue hair several times. His gaze was searching the crowd like hers, but he narrowed in on a greatly dressed woman. The woman walked the alleyway next to the boy's nonchalant position leaning on the building. With a cautious glance over his shoulder, the boy's eyes briefly caught and held her (not the woman's) eyes. For a second she thought he glared at her, but then he was gone.  
She walked into the alley that she saw the woman head into, through curiosity and hopeful for a good snatch. She saw the boy walk up behind the woman and then rush off. As soon as he did, she caught a glimpse of something gold.  
The woman suddenly gasped. "Where is it?!" She turned around abruptly and shoved a finger at the other. "You. You took it! You used alchemy under my nose!" She ran at the other. Quickly the blonde darted to where the boy had ran, not knowing if she was doing that to prevent fighting the woman with so may people or to prevent getting caught.  
Soon the woman's screams drifted off. The blonde slowed to a walk, hearing footsteps in front of her. Through the fog she saw an outline of a boy. Slowly, she crept forward, but suddenly she was on her back with something pinning her down. Or someone.

He stood nonchalantly against the building, hazel-green eyes sweeping the crowds. He noticed a wealthy dressed female with a gold chain (actual GOLD), and he stole a glance behind him. His eyes caught and held dark piercing eyes momentarily. He went in behind the woman and shuddered a bit, still feeling the effect that the girl's eyes had on him.  
It was... weird to him. She reminded him of Mustang..? Shoving any thought of anything other than the gold around the lady's neck, he stepped up behind her and carefully took the necklace. His head snapped toward the entrance, seeing the sweep of blonde hair, and purposely flicked the back of the lady's neck. Then he darted off.  
He heard the woman yell "Where is it?! You. You took it!" and knew that the girl was caught. It was good pickings around here, however, you have to be good to not get caught by Mustang or his idiots or any snitches. He walked cautiously forward, hearing a sound of echoing footsteps that slowed to a walk. His ears picked up the presence of another coming up behind him. He almost laughed at that; he had to give her some respect for trying.  
He silently ran through the fog and blind-sided the girl and pinned her to the ground. "Why are you following me?" He almost snarled, but whispered harshly, since there was a lot of people nearby. The girl under him struggled and eventually pushed him off.  
The girl glared with her dark eyes. "You did that on purpose."  
He cocked a brow. "What that retard? Yeah, so..?"  
She sighed, rubbing her temples. "You're just trying to get me caught.. It isn't going to work." She stood up straight, eyes cautiously scanning him.  
Both of them were silent for some time. Then she tackled him and reached for the solid gold necklace. She grabbed hold and yanked it out of his hand. He glared. "What the- hey that's mine..."  
"No it isn't, you stole it." She tried to go for the innocent type and rolled away from him and leapt to her feet.  
He barked a disbelieving laugh. "You and I both know you're a 'robber' of some sort. You would have done the same." He hopped up to his feet and reached for the gold, but she punched his face. That made him growl and punch her in the gut.  
She kicked him away with a foot into his chest. He grunted and swung her down by that foot. She twisted in mid-air and landed a heel at his jaw. Then she unforgettable received a blow that sent her reeling and spinning. She quickly ran at him and punched him in the eye, while he dodged a blow to the shin. She dodged one of his fists, but got hit with his right gloved hand (his only gloved hand).  
It hurt tremendously. She heard him ask, "You seem like you use alchemy of some sort?" It was more of a statement.  
She snorted softly. She unsheathed a dagger from her belt and got serious. "Any last words kid?"  
His eyes didn't even reach the dagger, but she knew that he knew that she had one. He didn't take out a dagger, instead he smirked. "Or perhaps you're not." He darted at her and placed his palms together, sliding under her. Fortunately for her, she dodged him and sliced his cheek, making a small incision.  
He glared, tripped her, and hit his palms together. His eyes turned a golden orange color as he pressed his hands together. She now was unable to move that much. She flashed a glare at him. "Let. me. go." She broke free somehow and tugged his arms behind his back. He winced a bit from the tightness of her grip. She hesitated to kill him, only for a moment though. Enough time for him to tear free and have her pinned again. Now he noticed that he sensed Mustang close and turned toward him just to end up blackening out.

"He's coming to sir." A masculine voice stated as he shuffled in the background. A feminine voice sighed and told Mustang something that made Mustang sigh.  
"Enough." Mustang's voice echoed through the blackness of the boy's mind. "Let's see if Saixe is going to talk and say what he'd been doing with my sister." There were gasps or silences Mustang received from his last sentence. The boy (with dark blue hair/ hazel-green eyes) tried to blink away the blackness. Sister..? Oh that blonde girl...? He thought, groggy.  
He realized that the blackness was because his head was faced down on the carpet. Lifting himself up, he struggled with the handcuffs on his wrists. "Your sister is great to fight Mustang.. Not as good as you, but interesting." His head whipped back from the impact of a slap right across his face. His vision faded, but it warped back to semi-normal. "What the heck was that for? It was a dang compliment. Or would you rather me say she's utterly horrible in every way?" He was slapped again, harder this time.  
"Saixe, why were you with her?" Mustang snarled. They were alone in the room at the moment so he didn't hold back anything. He grabbed Saixe's shirt. "You better not have hurt her.."  
"Or what?" Saixe cooed a bit. "Scary." He then glared. "I thought you said she died? What a liar you are."  
Mustang hid his impatience. "You know your punishment is death right, for all your crimes. Only I can possibly change that-"  
Saixe laughed. "Oh that's rich! You'd do that without any reward?" He grinned. "Listen 'Captain' I highly doubt you'll be able to hold me here long."  
Lt. Hawkeye came in with the blonde girl. "Sir, you wanted this criminal?"  
Mustang waved her off. "Yeah, that's her. Alex.." His eyes stuck on the blonde, honestly named Alex. He sighed as his sister stared at him, chin high. "You should also be punished severely." He paused, noticing Saixe's glares at Alex and Alex's glares back. "Maybe, I'll have a different and harder punishment for you two."  
Saixe eyed him. "How would that help?"  
"You wouldn't be dead." stated Mustang. "Anyway, it'll be worse punishment, but you two will end up staying together until it shapens you up. You'll do missions on my behalf, no questions just do. If I say jump off a cliff, you do it without hesitation. Lt Hawkeye please get those shocking bracelets.." He clamped on the bracelets to both Alex's and Saixe's wrists, unlocking the handcuffs off Saixe as well.  
Saixe rubbed his wrists, standing. "I won't partner up with her, no way..."  
Alex didn't want to, but wanted to at the same time. It was either stuck here or go off and do something with the one that got you stuck here in the first place. "Mustang-"  
Mustang cut her off with a glare and a noise. "It's decided, you and Saixe will work together until further notice. Go against the rules or me you'll be put to a horrible torturous death. Understand me?" He walked out without a reply and after he told them their first "mission".

Saixe and Alex didn't get the memo of getting shocked, as in electrical shock, if they go to far apart. Saixe sighed as Alex looked around at the setting. Saixe literally hated her brother because he knew well that Saixe would rather die than go to where they were going now: to his formal "partner" when he "trained" with him and Mustang.  
Alex sighed, seeing a blonde kid and walking tin can. She raced ahead and asked Ed and Al if they wanted help on their journey. She was always get the job done, usually anyways, and calm most of the time.  
Ed eyed Saixe as he came up. "Alex, tell me he's not with you.. He's bad news."  
Alex gave a small smile. "Ed, chill." She turned to Al who chuckled at her with a cheerful voice as he said: "Good Morning Ali!" She shook her head and smiled a little bigger. Alex saw the red of Ed's jacket and at first liked it then didn't because it reminded her of blood. She hates blood by the way.  
Al and Ed led the way to the next town, usually silent or stiff. "Alex, how do you know them?" Saixe asked without expression.  
Alex smiled at the flashback. "It was... when I've met them in my travels when I tried to once steal some money from them. It was sometime as I was just starting. They helped me for a little while then we lost track of each other." She shrugged a shoulder for some reason. "But I guess we met again, right?"  
Ed slowed next to Alex and smiled sweetly at Alex. Saixe raised a brow. Ed and blondie..? He thought to himself about how it seemed that Ed wanted to hold Alex's hand. Ed and Alex and Al started to talk about their trips had progressed since they last seen each other. Alex abruptly stopped, colliding with Saixe, who grunted.  
Alex put a finger to her mouth, mumbling something that was almost unrecognizable as speech. "I thought I heard something..." She grew instantly less tense and gave a small grin to Ed's and Al's worried faces. "It's nothing guys." She started to walk.  
As Ed and Al calmed, Saixe couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't just "nothing" that Alex had heard. He also felt as if eyes were watching them. Out of the corner of his eye, Saixe saw someone aim a gun at them: not a gun, a bazooka (a man-portable recoilless antitank rocket launcher weapon). Saixe crushed against the others, plowing them over as the rocket flew just overhead.  
"It's Axe and Lex! Get 'em!" said the shooter over his shoulder. "And destroy anyone who gets in the way." His eyes narrowed at Ed and Al. A bunch of men, some women, ran up from behind the shooter and down the bank. The shooter took out a Remington Model 597 and aimed it at Alex. "Night time Lex-" He was about to pull the trigger, but swung the barrel to Saixe. "Ay Axe, don't even attempt anything. We're gettin' our bounty on you two."  
Saixe glared, pausing in mid-palm clap. He then smirked. "Too bad for you then. We aren't going freely." Alex pulled out a dagger as Al and Ed got into fighting stances. The shooter growled, shoved the gun down, and stalked down the slope.  
The other of his men stopped their advance on Saixe and Alex as the shooter put up a hand. "Lex, why don't you use that alchemy and give me back my money." He said it as a command. Alex backed out of his reach as he attempted to grab her neck.  
She forced down a glare. "Let's not do this right now.." She dodged another of his hands and cut open his neck. "Unless you're ready." She kept her eyes off the blood, but focused on his face.  
He laughed a heartless laugh and expertly lunged for her. "I want your head on a stick Lex!" He swiftly grabbed hold of her arm and flung her into the air. Alex did a back-flip and landed somehow gracefully on her feet, skidding only a few inches back. The shooter growled and lunged at her with a huge knife the size of Alex's forearm. "They said 'dead or alive'." He grinned.  
Auto-mail smashed against the knife, revealing Ed there. Ed pushed the other away with a snarl. "Not while I'm here."  
The shooter laughed. "Oh Full Metal and Little Robber! You'll go down with her." His hand went up, as if a clue for his men to attack. Well they did and all heck broke loose. Ed took on the shooter, Alex took on five men at once, Saixe took on five and a half men (the half being a female because the girl actually fought extremely well, but was definitely a woman), and Al took on four at once.  
Alex did a roundhouse kick to an unsuspecting man. He crumbled to the ground and groaned. She darted behind another and jabbed him in the back of the neck. He also crumbled to the ground. Her head whipped around to the familiar yell of Ed. He was pushed to the ground as the shooter and his men surrounded him.  
"Full Metal isn't so tough after all, ay guys?" the shooter's voice cackled. He advanced on Ed, who glared up at the shooter and said something in the range of him being wrong about Ed being not so tough as his reputation had said. The shooter's eyes narrowed as Alex took out the four closest to Ed.  
Alex calmly walked up to Ed and helped him to his feet. "You seem so nice in person from those stories told, you know?" She said. She paused, looking at the ground. "Wasn't your name something stupid like Ray?"  
That made the shooter grow red with anger. "It isn't stupid. What kind of name is Lex?"  
Alex shrugged, eyes flickering to the people who started to press closer to her and Ed, who also noticed them. "That's a nickname only an idiotic person would come up with. Ring a bell Raybe..? Anyway, my name is Alex."  
Ray (the shooter) growled. "Shut up Lex- Alex!" He charged at her as fast as his body would allow. Alex quickly dodged and elbowed him in the ribs and then kneed his gut. Ray snarled. "No way in heck will a little brat who's too scared to use alchemy is to win against me." He ran at her and landed on his knees as she knocked the back of his legs.  
Alex twirled the dagger and pointed it at Ray's forehead. "Let's make a deal. I'll let you live, and you leave them and me alone, hm?"  
Ray spit on her shoe and twisted her ankle. "I don't make deals with low lives, especially not you." He twisted hard, but Alex didn't seem to notice.  
Alex looked to Saixe and Al. "Hey guys, we're just about finished here." She then turned to Ray, who still tried to break her ankle. "Are you really trying to break my ankle that way? Let me show you how to really do it." She took his ankle and relaxed her shoulders. Instantly she twisted extremely hard all the way around. Ray yelped in pain.

Ray held back tears. "Stop it you bitc-"  
Alex bashed his ankle on a rock. "Okay, men take HIM away will ya? Get him checked out. It's probably not broken yet."  
Ray screamed out so loud that Ed held his ears. Ray snarled. "Men, get me out of here!" His men gently pulled him up as he screamed, "I'll be back Lex! I'll tear you and Full Metal apart!"  
Ray was led away almost screaming all the while. Ed smiled weakly at Alex. "Thanks Ali." Alex nodded with a slight grin. Al hugged her, exclaiming how he was happy that no one was hurt. Saixe's finger twitched as he looked after Ray and his gang. He believed that Ray would keep his promise and come for them again.  
Ed's gaze drifted to Saixe and glared. "Alex, are you hungry?" His eyes softened as he looked to Alex. Alex shrugged, but Al nodded enthusiastically. "Alright," Ed said, "We'll eat at the nearest restaurant."

After they ate, they began to head south. It was a festival that the town was having for some holiday. There was a huge parade, street vendors, masks, and little kids running about, some wearing costumes. Saixe had heard of this holiday, but never experienced it. It was... Halloween...? Yes, Halloween, that's it.  
Alex bought a mask and slipped it on. Her eyes glittered with excitement behind her mask. "Hey Ed, I forgot it was Halloween. Is it weird that I love this holiday, but hate the reason why it has become it?"  
Ed chuckled. "How peculiar..." He said it with a bit of sarcasm and kind of teasing like. Alex shook her head, concealing a smirk. "What's that look for?" asked Ed.  
Alex gave a soft chuckle. "You know that you're an idiot sometimes..." She ruffled his hair in a friend-like way.  
Suddenly, Al's voice cut in, "Look I'm Ed!" He chimed. He had a mask that resembled Ed and a gray plastic wrap resembling an automail.  
Ed eyed the costume with both disgust and partly cockiness. "It's about time, but they do a horrible job of my face."  
Saixe laughed. "In my opinion, it does a magnificent job at capturing you.."  
At that, Ed glared. "You're blind then." He squinted at his former partner, Saixe, that had trained with Mustang and Ed.  
Saixe smirked. "Pushing your buttons now, aren't I?" He cocked a brow at Ed, taunting a bit. "What you going to do Full Metal?" He spit at Ed's nickname.  
Ed's eyes glared fiercely at Saixe; he was seething. "Don't piss me off Saixe."  
Saixe rudely turned his back to Ed. "Elric, you definitely couldn't land a blow on me."  
Ed glared more. "You really tick me off-"  
"That's one of your problems." Saixe stated. He turned to Ed with a sigh. "You need to try to calm your temper a lot more."  
Defending her friend, Alex stated. "You mean like when we first met? I highly doubt that was in the least calm."  
Saixe just sighed, turning his head toward a weird stage with a person dressed in a warlock's cloak and accessories that performed a show for the mesmerized audience. Saixe stated. "You're brother was on me all day with his followers."  
Alex sighed. "That's not a real reason to be all pissy."  
Al then cut in, "Hey can't we just drop it, and have a good time for at least tonight?"  
Alex nodded, adjusted her mask, and began down the street. "Where to first?"  
"Ooh! There, there's a dwarf and a casket of clear glass." Al exclaimed. "Maybe it's Snow White..?!"  
They went closer and saw, in fact, a girl, but not Snow White not at all. The "dwarf" started with teary eyes. "Please spare money for my deceased sister. We have no money to even put her to rest properly."  
Saixe looked over at Al. "I don't think that's a dwarf Al." The dwarfy kid bit his lip and started to sob loudly.  
Alex patted the kid's head and slipped a twenty in the child's hand. "Don't go too extreme bud.." She said with a joking sort of voice.  
The boy giggled. "Sure thing lady!" He ran off. Alex watched the boy go and straightened.  
"You know he just stole twenty bucks right from under your nose?" Saixe asked with a cocked brow.  
Alex shrugged. "Most likely, but I think he really needed it for something."  
"Plus, she did the right thing Saixe." Ed butted in unpleasantly. He eyed Saixe. Before anyone could react or say anything, a loud explosion erupted along the grounds. Multiple buildings collided with the ground or bursted into flames. All over people screamed and dove.  
Alex and Ed leaped to their feet, staring at the disaster of rides, shows, and anything else that had been there. Al reached his feet and groaned. "Where'd it come from, Ed?"  
Ed searched the streets and alleys then last the buildings' windows. Glaring, he found nothing but brunt carcasses and buildings. "I. Don't. Know." It was the lack of not seeing the murder and torcher of this town than at Al's question.  
"There, on the roof." Alex said and climbed the building closest to them. The two brother's followed suit. It wasn't as quickly and as silently as Alex, but it had to do.  
Alex watched as the figure took a flying jump to the ground below. Hurriedly, she hefted her legs over the side and jumped in front of the figure.  
The figure didn't seemed scared, or fazed it seemed. It also seemed the figure had been expecting her. "Lex or Alex? Pick one."  
Alex took a step forward because she instantly remembered that nickname. "You work for that Ray guy don't you?"  
The figure laughed a fake laugh, heartless and low. "My, my, Ray was wrong that you used Alchemy." He paused and looked at her with odd colored eyes: one a pale purple, the other golden. "I don't work for Ray; he works for me basically... He exaggerates so much, but he says you're a handful. Let's play a game.. You find me, and I'll let you die without pain. However, if I sneak up on you, you'll die a torturous one, agreed?"  
Before Alex's response, Al and Ed dropped down. The figure then said. "I'll take that as a yes." He threw dust in their faces and ran off.  
When the dust cleared, Ed turned to Alex with worry in his eyes. "Did he hurt you?" Alex answered no, receiving a relieved sigh from Ed and Al both.  
Alex kicked at a rock. "But I got sucked into a game somehow."  
Al said, voice a mix of puzzlement and somewhat excitement. "Ali, whatcha playing and who's playing?"  
"That person, whoever he was, and I are playing a sort of hide and go seek."  
Ed's brow furrowed. "He doesn't seem the one to play a game or keep his promises..." He murmured to himself basically.  
Alex stretched her arms out. With a shrug, she went to win this game; either win or die, and she was NOT dying.  
"Has anyone seen Saixe?" Al asked slowly.  
Ed grimaced while Alex's hand itched the electric bracelet that was firmly attached to her wrist. "He won't go far." She said to the two brothers, secretly hoping Saixe would be alright. The feeling was shallow, but there kind of.  
Ed, next to Alex, stiffened. Al stopped with a gulp. Alex's gaze wandered to the figure on the roof. The figure grinned at her, a bit taunting. "Alex, all you need is to get me or I'll get you."  
Charming.. Alex thought with a slight roll of the eyes. "Let's start," said Alex.  
The figure chuckled. "Very well, one rule change though: you may use your friends to find me, but the catch is that they die as well.." He disappeared behind the building.  
Ed scoffed and chased after the figure, but was held back by Alex, who said. "Let's think rationally, Ed, we need a plan. We can't just barge in at him."  
Al agreed. "What's the plan Ali?"  
Alex honestly didn't know, but her brain shifted into overload. Too late though, because a hand smashed against her temple, causing a horrible pain to erupt.

Saixe coughed at the soot and ran toward a figure by the edge of a gate. Fires exploded from the windows of nearby houses, throwing debris all over him.  
The figure stopped and eyed him from their sitting position on the gate. "What do you want?" The figure stated.  
Saixe paused for a breath. "Did you do all of this?"  
"Perhaps..." The figure flashed of their teeth as a grin, purple and gold eyes sparkling. "Axe, he wasn't exaggerating of you looking stubborn."  
Saixe eyed the figure. "Tell me who you are."  
The figure tilted their head at Saixe. Then the figure closed his eyes. "Alchemy... What power it is, isn't it Axe?"  
Saixe sighed. "Do you like games?"  
The figure literally smiled at that. "A lot."  
"Okay, let's play a question and answer game. I'll go first," said Saixe. He added, "What is your name?"  
The figure hesitated, mumbled something to himself, and finally gave a name. "Derak, that's what I'm called. What do you find intriguing?"  
Suddenly a face popped into his mind, blonde hair and piercing dark eyes. He quickly shoved it away. The figure chuckled. "Lex, I should have guessed.."  
Saixe's face became red with anger and embarrassment. To cover it up, he stated coldly, "Her name's Alex, just like my name's Saixe."  
The figure nodded. "Let me guess your next question. What am I here for? Well, it's bit of ironic because I'm here to kill Lex and you." He looked over his shoulder at Saixe as he turned. "Oh by the way, Lex's first."  
As Saixe growled and darted toward the figure, the figure ran off quickly. "COWARD." Saixe glared until the figure was way out of sight.  
Some time, perhaps ten minutes, later the figure reappeared. "I'm narrowing on the dear Lex."  
"You'll never succeed." Saixe spat at the figure.  
"Already did.. We're playing a game, she and I, and she's losing." The figure ran off now with a humorless chuckle.  
Saixe pressed his palms together, now sensing where the figure was going. He tore down after the other. Suddenly he saw Alex and stopped. The figure was creeping up on her.  
Alex didn't even notice! She would usually hear anyone that tried to sneak up on her. She was too busy looking at the rooftops.  
"Alex, run!" Saixe heard himself yell; he blinked on how he said it and said it that loud.  
Alex turned to him with a relieved expression then saw the figure there. She darted off, dragging Ed and Al with her.  
The figure turned around and glared furiously at Saixe with such a deep hatred. Quickly, the figure was up on Saixe. He punched Saixe in the face, pushed him into a building, and growled. "Stay out of my way!"  
Saixe said through clenched teeth. "Why, don't want competition? Afraid of losing?" He mustered up some strength for a smirk.  
The figure stomped on Saixe's arm, making him wince. There was a loud snap as the figure did that.

Alex heard the familiar voice and turned her head, secretly relieved. Then she noticed that guy behind her. She was losing the game (along with Ed and Al); she ran as fast as she could. She needed to still figure out their plan.  
And now she needed to do it faster. "Ed, Al go that way, okay?"  
Ed hesitated, but nodded. Al nodded stiffly. They departed, however, Alex waited until she saw that figure. "You still have to tag me." She rushed off toward the woods outside the city. Her eyes glimpsed at the bracelet upon her wrist, hoping Saixe would come this way so they wouldn't end up shocked badly.  
Out of nowhere a hand gripped her arm and swung her around roughly. Alex stomped on the figure's foot. He yelped and put her in a choke-hold. "Ah, ah, don't have me kill your friends in front of you."  
He shoved her forward. "C'mon let's go for a walk, shall we?"  
Alex sighed. "Not in particular would I."  
No matter what her answer was he shoved her forward. The tingling in her wrist meant that soon she would go too far away.

Saixe felt the tingling in his wrist. He gritted his teeth. What are you doing Alex? He thought toward her. He started to tear off the rope and finally accomplished it.  
He stood up, clutching his broken or hurt arm. He staggered forward, slowly then at a jog. She was still going, and the tingling was increasing, threatening to shock them.

Alex twisted the figure's arms off her neck and swung around him. She punched the back of his neck and then his head.  
He cringed and dodged her next attack of a roundhouse by ducking. His eyes glazed over as he saw Al and Ed approach at top speed. "You basically handed your friends over... And after I kill you three Axe's next." he stated monotonely.  
Alex paused a second in her step and looked over her shoulder to see Al with Ed. Suddenly, she flew backwards into a tree and grunted.  
She heard Ed yell, "Alex!" Her vision blurred then returned as hands dug into her shoulders.  
A rough husky voice growl low behind the figure. At first Alex suspected Ed, but as the figure was tore away what she saw actually surprised her a bit. It was Saixe.  
Saixe positioned himself in front of her, clutching his one arm slightly. "Why don't you stop talking and actually fight?"  
The figure bursted out laughing. "How can you fight when I broke your arm?"  
"I've another and two legs."  
"Well, I'm no longer taking it easy on you two. Not anymore at least." The figure darted at Saixe and kneed him then swooped his leg into the other's side. He punched Saixe in the nose while Alex stood there motionless.  
Ed blinked, mouth agape. The figure noticed and kicked Saixe into both Ed and Al. Out of nowhere a small black-haired boy appeared to their aid.  
Saixe blinked through the blood on his face. "Wrath?"  
The boy grinned. "Hey Sai. I've come to save you."  
Saixe grinned back. He thought Wrath as almost a brother, Wrath the same for Saixe. He got to his feet and looked with kind of gentle eyes to Alex then Wrath. He sighed. "Alex, Ed, Al we're going to need your help..." he said, regretting it instantly though.  
The figure sighed. "I haven't all day."  
Alex cut off Saixe. "Listen whoever you are, you need to stop taking orders from Ray and think for yourself."  
The figure glared. "I work for no one."  
"Not from what I got from the situation." stated Alex.  
The figure charged her, and she swiftly dodged. He growled. "Hold still you twit!" He swung at her, but only got air.  
Alex appeared at his back with a dagger in hand. "You're not that good are you?"  
The figure growled even more, backhanding her. Alex chuckled and beamed. "Ray was better than you, way better."  
He hissed. "Shut up."  
Alex tilted her head and ran left to the other four, who were stunned. Saixe asked quietly. "What are you doing?"  
"Getting him mad. It's part of my plan." Alex softly mumbled to him and the others. She added, "Follow my lead." She took the left, Saixe right.  
After a look from Saixe, Wrath charged up the middle with Ed and Al on either side of him. Together they took the figure down, at least enough for him to surrender.  
Saixe nodded a good-bye to Wrath as Wrath quickly departed. Alex turned to see Saixe staring at her. She hid a tiny blush. Ed picked her up and swung her around. "That was brilliant Ali!"  
Alex's face cracked a smile. "Always.." She then sighed. "I suppose we should head to my brother..."

. . . . . .

They heard him before they saw him. "Why wasn't I told before this?!" He said angrily and stepped through the doorway to enter the room they were in. His gaze surveyed the sooty, bloody, and dirty children before him, calculating the damage.

For a moment Mustang's gaze stopped on Saixe's home-made sling for his arm. However, he turned his focus on the figure on his knees on the carpet, who stared distantly. Silence hung in the air for a few minutes until Mustang stated. "We've been looking for this one-"

"You won't find Ray! And I won't snitch on him. You won't even know where to start." The figure basically screamed at Mustang.

Mustang gave him a smirk. "Now we know where to start..." His smirk disappeared as he told four guards to take him to the prison and lock him up good.

Saixe shifted his foot to relieve pressure from his arm on the wall, while Alex stole a glance at the others real fast. Alex and Saixe locked eyes momentarily, but looked away when Mustang started to speak again.

He watched it all happen, Mustang did. Mustang put a hand in his pocket. "Well, children..." He slipped out something metal and sharp it looked like.

It was a key.

With a turn, click, and snap, the bracelets came off as Mustang put them in a red velvet colored box. "Are we really free? No tricks?" Saixe asked quizzically.

Mustang shook his head. "None. You are completely off the hook. Both of you: Alex and Saixe."

. . . . . .

Ed, Al, Alex, and Saixe walked out of the building. Ed grinned at Alex. "Be careful now, Ali."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I will. Same to you two."

Both Al and Ed smiled at that. Before Al could say anything, Ed commented. "Oh, and Sai, be nice to her if you see her around." They turned and left. Alex went to depart when Saixe's voice stopped her.

"Uhm, Alex... Can I ask something?" He murmured so softly that Alex had to lean in. She nodded, while he continued. "You know when we were basically, you know..." He paused with an exasperated sigh. "It's not easy for me to say, but I'd like to stay with you." The last part sounded like gibberish.

However, Alex comprehended it and blinked. "What?" She almost whispered. Her face grew hot as Saixe slipped a pinky finger around hers and smile nervously a bit.

Alex's pinky tightened around Saixe's as an answer.

_**(Please Review. Any criticism is appreciated.)**_


End file.
